


Something that you won't like

by tillybean34



Category: Current day - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillybean34/pseuds/tillybean34
Summary: This is just a fic for me to clear my mind





	

Gravel crunches under my sneakers as I make my way up to the house. The metal walls still look as cold as they did when I was here, almost 6 hears ago now. I stare dead panned with my eyes locked on the front door. The silver doorknob turns suddenly and I'm looking at a tall blonde woman. "Oh, ******! What're you doing here?" She looks at me as if she's known me her whole life, but I don't know this woman. My mind take so me somewhere else for a moment, I feel detached from where I am. I blink hard and continue. "Have you seen ****?" I ask. Something flickers in her eyes for a split second and then it's gone. "He should be in the back, with his dad. Just go ahead and go in, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She says with confusion in her eyes, like shes not sure why she's telling me this. My fingertips touch the cold metal of the doorknob and I turn it. It burns. I forget where I am for a moment. The door opens with a creak and I slowly step forward, looking for him. Out of the corner of my eye I see him. He's sitting on the couch with his feet propped up. His arms sit perfectly behind his head. A perfect image of carelessness and content. I walk around the couch until I'm staring him in the eyes. I stick my hand into my jacket pocket and feel my hands close around metal. It feels like an eternity as he opens his mouth to say something, his face contorted with emotion and shock, but it's lost as his blood splatters against the wall behind him. The echo of the gun rings in my ears and the metal of the weapon stings my fingers. It's like the doorknob. I stare at his limp body, laying lifeless on the couch. No longer in a state of relaxation. I lay the gun down onto the coffee table and I grab his legs and tug. I drag his body until I reach the back, where he and his dad work on cars for fun. I never understood the point. Why spend your free time working on a peice of metal. Something that isn't permanent. Something that could be destroyed with the turn of a wheel. I grab him from under the armpits, heaving his body onto the work table. His voice from years ago echo in my mind as hot tears spill down my face. I feel a lump form in my throat as I look at what I have done. I brush a strand of his hair over his forehead. "It didn't have to be this way. You could have prevented this. But you stole something from me. Something I can never replace. And you're getting what you fucking deserve." I say as I grit my teeth. I walk over to the wall where there's tools hanging. My hand closes around a hammer and I grip it so hard my knuckles turn white. I walk over to him and start removing his clothing. I look down at him. Laying there naked, just as fragile as I had been. He never felt anything I had to go through. He left me with a permanent scar and he walked away with nothing. I pull my arm back and bring it down on his face hard. The metal of the hammer connects with his nose with a loud crunch. My eyes blur and I feel my knees start to shake. I bring the hammer down again. And again. I do I think over and over again until his face is unrecognizable. Just a lump of bloody flesh and bone. I look down at the rest of his body. I grab a pocket knife laying on the work table. I look down at his chest. Soft skin without blemish or bruises or scars lays infront of me. I press the knife slowly onto his throat. I apply pressure and watch as the metal blade sinks into his skin, deep scarlet rolling down his chest. I make a deep cut down his chest as I straddle his hips. I feel my fingertips touch the cut and I push them into it, feeling my hands in warm liquid and soft tissue. I push them farther until I grab ahold of organs, intestines. I squeeze my hand into a fist and pull. hands appear infront of my face, but they're not mine. I feel a bruising grip on my shoulder as I'm ripped off of him and thrown to the ground. The blonde woman stands looking down at her grandson. Her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes filled with terror as she looks at the pile of what used to be a human. I stand up and walk past her, invisible. I hear her screaming behind me as I pull open the silver doorknob once again, but I'm not the same person I was when I opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
